Sort him out!
by havoc360
Summary: Naruto reguarly misbehaves in shool so his 'Lovely father' employs a certain raven to sort him out! contains yaoi and lemons (all the good stuff) i'll try to update weekly
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is a Sasunaru fanfiction so I DON'T make any money for it, nor am I saying that I own Naruto!

FU KISHIMOTO AND GIVE ME NARUTO!

Anyway, this is just a first chapter so it'll be shorter-ish (is that even a word? :0 ) than the rest.

''Naruto, I've hired someone for your behaviour.'' explaind the important looking buisnessman ''you do realise my behaviour isn't even bad! Plus if you want to waste your money you should just give more to me!''

''It's final Naruto.''  
''But dad!''  
''No.''  
''Stupid adults.'' sulked Naruto under his breath so that his 'oh so wonderfull' dad wouldn't hear him.  
''What was that?''  
So much for not being heard, ''Nothing daddy!'' Naruto said in an innocent, cheary voice.  
''You will meet him tommorow at 3pm.''  
''So you dont even hire a girl to punish me and make me a good boy?'' the blond gasped in horror.  
''No.''  
''Fine whatever.''

How cliche of his dad, get someone else to look after Naruto becuase work was more important!

''Screw this'' murmered the exasparated blond. ''At least I can prank him!''  
'I'll phone up Kiba and we can make a master plan!' he thought. Naruto grabbed his I-phone and dialed Kibas' number...

''yea Naruto?''  
''Hey Kiba, my dad is being an ass and has hired a person to; and I quote, to do something about my behaviour, and I'm going to meet them tommorow at three. I wanted to prank them, so do you want to help a friend in need?''

''Kiba you there?''  
''hell Fucking yes!''  
''so, you're there, or you want to prank them?''  
''...both Naruto.''  
''good i'll messege you later where.''  
''yea see you later then.''  
''yeah bye.''

Naruto put down his phone and smirked in evil triumph, he was suprised he didn't add a wicked laugh.

''So, you were planning on Pranking me?'' said a dark voice behind Naruto.

The blond fell out of his chair in surprise '' who the fuck are you?!'' He shouted in astonishment ''i'm your worst nightmare, the person that will sort you out, im the person your dad hired, I'm Sasuke Uchiha!'' the voice chilled Naruto to the bone and he couldn't help but gulp.

''You were supposed to come tommorow!'' shouted Naruto pointing an accusing finger at the intruder ''yes, well, you see; your father warned me of... Your habits of pranking. So I came early to avoid such un-neccesary problems.''  
''whatever.'' groaned the blond. Sasuke stared intently at the boy for a few moments ''What are you staring at?'' growled the blond.  
''NOTHING in particular.''  
''Bastard i'm not a thing! Anyway do what you have to do to 'sort me out' and get lost.''  
''you do realise i 'm going to be living here for... Lets say quite a while judging by your choice of words so far.''  
''WHAT?''  
''yes little Naru-chan quite a while!'' smirked the evil raven ''Y'know what you're begining to remind me of? HERPES because you won't go away!'' counntered Naruto ''yep VERY LONG, now help me unpack and set the guest bed up in your room.''  
''no magic words?'' teased Naruto ''No now help me or else.''  
''fine whatever.''  
''and enough with the whatevers!''

Admitting his defeat Naruto got up off the floor and made his way outside to get all of Sasukes' stuff.

This was going to be a LOOOOONG year.

''Stop fantasizing about me and hurry up.'' came the monotone voice of Sasuke Naruto scoffed and imagined many painfull ways of killing the bastard.

''i wasn't fantasising about you dickhead, I was THINKING'' the blond snapped back.  
''I'm guessing that's something new for you?''  
''Is there a point you are trying to make Uchiha?'' Naruto ground out barely concealing his hell worthy anger.  
''No. Now hurry up. I have to get the bed and my stuff to your room. ''

''well deadlast?''  
''Is there something I need to know Sasu-chan? Perhaps your... Sexuality?'' Naruto smirked ''No deadlast, that is none of your buissness.'' Sasule responded. Naruto's brow twiched for two reasons; first the bastard called him dead last, which he was most certainly not! And secondly his insult had no effect.  
''Fine princess lets go.'' sighed Naruto.

(TIME SKIIIIIIIIP)

Naruto got out of the bathroom red skinned due to the searing water. He wore a top that was a tad too big, and along with that he wore some boxer shorts. When he got into his room he spluttered in surpise. There on his bed was the Uchiha in all his naked glory typing away on his laptop. ''What the FUCK?'' he shouted in embarrasment ,because he secretly stole a glance at the mans limp (yet still monstrous) manhood, ''Put some clothes on!''  
''What's the matter Naru-chan? Can't handle a real man?''  
Naruto flushed red at the blatant stabs to his (very straight) sexuality.  
''Nothing. Just go to sleep.''  
''whatever you say wittle Nawuto.'' Smirked Sasuke And climbed under the covers. Naruto just sighed andd did the same. However he did not get a blink of sleep, scared that the Raven would try something...

Anyway, that is it! Review please... OR I WILL TRCK YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU... kay :3

NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER. TATA 


	2. Chapter 2

Yo it's chapter 2! :D

I still don't own Naruto T-T

Naruto got out of bed slowly. He was SOOO tired. ''Oi, bastard you coming down for breakfast? I got school today.'' Naruto called out. However he recieved no answer. ''Oi don't ignore me!'' he scloded the pile under the covers of the guest bed. He walked over grabbed the duvet and pulled it off the (still naked) Uchiha. Naruto Blushed terribly and tried to jump back. ''Where are you going?'' asked Sasuke darkly grabbing Naruto's arm.  
''Sasuke... W-what are you doing?'' Narutto didnt even get an answer he just got pulled down underneath the smirking raven.  
''Naru-chan it's rude to wake people up.'' he said with a seemingly satisfied purr. He then gently licked Naruto's neck making the said blond shudder.

To be honest Naruto was PETRIFIED he was scared for his virginity! He was 16 goddammit! And he planned to lose it to Sakura-chan!

''aaaw is wittle Nawuto scawed?'' mocked Sasuke.  
''Sh-Shut up!'' Naruto snapped ''now because you woke me you deserve a punishment, ne?''smirked Sasuke as the boy beneath him shuddered in aniticipation ''No. Now let me go or i'll report you for sexual assault!''  
''You do realise whover you report me to won't believe you? I'm here to change your behavior!'' he said in fake shock. Before Naruto could respond Sasuke bought his mouth to Naruto's quicly getting a new taste of his um...customer? Victim? Nevermind. Quickly afyter that he moved to Naruto's neck and CHOMPED, then Naruto felt a strange sucking sensastion. ''Be good Naruto.'' Said Sasuke giving the new hickey a final nip and lick.  
''W-what the fuck?! You FUCKING RAPIST WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?'' Naruto panicked holding his hand to his neck. He winced at the slightly painfull fealing of touching th shamefull mark.''That, Naruto is a HICKEY.'' Sasuke said dryly. ''it'll be your punishment. The more you misbehave the more THINGS will happen.'' Sasuke added whilst putting emphasis on the 'things'. ''Now apologise Naruto for waking me up.''  
''Sorry Sasuke!'' Naruto yelped quickly ''Good. It's so much better when you're submissive.'' stated the Raven making Naruto blush.

(TIME SKIIIIIIIP)

''Yo, Naruto?'' Kiba shouted into the blond's ear.  
''Eh? What? I spaced out.'' answered Naruto not really paying attention to his best friend Kiba.  
''well you've been spacing out too much. Come on it's first break, let's meet up with the others.''

Naruto trudged slowly behind Kiba not really paying attention to anything. He was too busy thinking of how the raven had molested him. Surely he couldn't right? Well too late now, people saw that SHAMEFULL mark on his neck and asked him about it. However Naruto would just reply with: 'it is a bug bite!'.  
Before he knew it he was at the table sat with his usual friends; Kiba, Lee, Sakura and Shikamaru. Slowly, Naruto took out his sandwich and starded chewing it. ''so Naruto you gonna come out with us to the cinema later?'' asked Sakura twirling her bubblegum hair between her fingers (and Naruto drooled at that sight) ''Sure! Let's watch a horror!'' naruto was shit scared of horrors, he only chose one to be with Sakura-chan and maybe comfort at the scary parts.''Sure! Sounds good!'' Lee shouted enthusiastically ''Great! It's all set then then.'' Kiba nodded

(TIME SKIIIIIIP)

Naruto sat akwardly at the table, he munched slowly on hiss pasta. You see, Naruto was feeling akward becuase Sasule kept sending him the mist sinfull looks you could imagine. And Naruto had quite a vivid imagination (he saw himself getting married to Sakura-chan! (like that was ever going to happen)).

''What!? He finaly broke.''What the FUCK DO YOU WANT?''  
''Naruto.'' Sasuke's voice held no room for argument. ''shut up and eat with your mouth closed and don't swear or I will make you give me a blow-job...''  
''W-what the fuck, you FAGGOT!''  
''I warned you Naruto.''  
''No fuck off! Go away no!'' Naruto shouted to no avail. Sasuke pulled his trousers downn to show tight lonsdale boxers and a very noticable semi. ''what the f-hell! Go away rapist or i'll sue you for big bucks!'' Naruto panicked, at. Least he didn't swear he thought to himself.  
''Naruto, I was hired to sort a naughty child out, naughty children LIE. Therefore, no-one will believe you. Re~tard!'' Sasuke said in a sing-song voice. ''So, open up, come on!''  
''I don't have t-to.'' Naruto said uneasily.  
''You kind of do, because if you don't other stuff'll happen.'' Smirked Sasuke as he removed his boxers quickly. He was rock hard, curved and thick, and Naruto's mouth dropped open in surprise at the size. He dropped to his knees and waited for the raven to approach. Said man did just that and lightly grabbed Naruto's head and pushed it towards his member. Naruto gasped in surprise but didn't fight it. It felt nice in his mouth just grazing the edge of his throat. ''N-naruto!'' the raven gasped and clenched the blond's hair making him whimper and lightly scrape his teath against Sasuke-jr.

(TIME SKIIIIIIP)

Naruto pulled back and gagged at the taste in his mouth. He had saliva running down his chind his hair was messed up from Sasuke tugging it all the time.''Naruto, good job.'' Smirked the raven he picked Naruto up bridal style and kissed him, the taste of his own fluids started exciting him again sohe stopped and looked at the flushed Naruto. Naruto tried looking away but the ravens hands held his chin firmly. ''Naruto, will you be my boyfriend?'' he asked in a monotone voice ''eeeeeeh?! What, I thought you do this to all your customers!''  
''Nope it's a new method, so?''  
Narutpo blushed and thought for a while; the raven had already taken half of his virginity and he had molested him, however he didn't see he had a chance with Sakura, also (he would NEVER admit this but he got a semi from sucking Sasuke.  
''Ok...''  
Sasuke smirked in triumph and dropped the blond onto the sofa, he wanted to take Naruto there and then , but he was interupted ''Wait! I have to go to the cinema with some friends!'' Sasuke reluctantly let go and sat there while the blond sped off to get changed and brush his teeth. What a fun year!

Kay done Q(^~^Q)

REVIEW?

Oh and thank you so MUCH KyouyaxCloud FOR MMY ONE AND ONLY REVIEW I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!  



	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, i'm REALLY SORRY! It. Seems my word document is corrupted so when I upload the chapter I typed it only comeos up with the first word/sentence. Also I'm sorry because I seriously can't be bothere re-writing it because it was quite long and had an amazing plot twist (in my opinion :P) again, I'm trying to fix it I'M SORRRRRRRYYYYYYY. 


End file.
